Boss List
'BOSS LIST' This will be a list of all the bosses of the game POTCO. This list applies to LAND bosses only. for sea bosses see: Sea Boss List ' 'UNDEAD BOSSES GENERAL DARKHEART - LEVEL 28-35 General Darkheart is an Undead Raider Boss that is in Los Pulgas at Padres Del Fuego. He stands near the encampment. His minions include Undead Raiders, Gypsies, Executioners, and Slashers. He was voted "Most Favorite Boss" on the POTCO website. If you find him you may have company. He is new "Powder Burnt Pete's Weaponry". He uses daggers or a cutlass. THAD III FORTUNE - LEVEL 1-? Thad III Fortune is an Undead Gravedigger boss that is usually in the Cemetary in Port Royal. He is pretty easy. Keep killing gravediggers until he spawns. You may find him in Tortuga Graveyard, King's Run and Los Pulgas as well. His weapon of choice is a dagger. GENERAL BLOODLESS - LEVEL 9-14 General Bloodless is an Undead Brigand boss. He is in the murky hollow surrounded by normal brigands for minions. He will always respawn in the same place. Out of the four generals he is the weakest. He is required to be defeated as part of the Hendry Cutts recruitment quest. He uses daggers and sometimes a cutlass GENERAL HEX - LEVEL 25-30? General Hex is an Undead Gypsy Boss. He is always in the misty mire on tortuga. He will also fall through the floor to pursue his attack if he is ''attacked. He uses a doll like other gypsies. He is very dangerous to those under level 25 FRANCIS FAUST - LEVEL 14-19 Francis Faust is an Undead Duelist boss. He is also a random boss. He is usually in invasions. He will appear wherever Undead Duelists appear. Usually in places like Cutthroat Isle or the Murky Hollow. If u find him PLZ post a picture. He is one of the bosses we are hunting for. GENERAL SANDSPINE - 20-25? General Sandspine is an Undead Grenadier Boss. He is in Rats Nest. He will always respawn in the same place . He is very dangerous for those level 15 and below. But he is a good match for levels 15-25. And he is easy for those 25 and up. He has a glitch where if u get close to him we will back up and may continue until he reaches a wall, then he goes ''in ''the wall. You have to run away to get him out again. He throws grenades. JACQUES LE BLANC - LEVEL 35 Jacques le Blanc is a French Undead Capitaine boss. He will always respawn in the same place on Isla Cangrejos. He is dangerous for those below his level. He is skilled with fencing foil like all the french undead. His name is French for James White. His brother is the Spanish Undead Captain boss Tomas Blanco. He is quite aggresive. TOMAS BLANCO - LEVEL 35 Tomas Blanco is a Spanish UndeadSpanish Undead Captain boss. He is on the beach on Cutthroat Isle. He uses dual cutlasses like all the other spanish undead. He is always the same level like Jacques le Blanc. He is hard to defeat alone. It is unknown if he can be on Undead Flagships or not. That is the same with Jacques le Blanc. LE LAPON ROUGE - 20-25 Le Lapon Rouge is an elusive French Undead Lieutenant boss. He used to be a regular on isla cangrejos but he may have been taken out of the game. Put out a tent on isla cangrejos and start killing Lieutenants. If he doesn't spawn in two hours he probably doesn't exsist. POST A PICTURE IF U CAN. We are hunting for this boss. His name means "Red Rabbit". BORIS - LEVEL 2? Boris is an Undead Bandit boss. I have seen him once in King's Run. He is one of the bosses we are looking for. Make sure to post more information! Remember our goal is to map out and learn about all the bosses! Boris uses a cutlass BONEBREAKER - LEVEL ?? Bonebreaker is an Undead Slasher boss. Mosty spotted in the Catacombs. He is very dangerous to lower level players. He has raiders near him surrounding an insane sergeant. The sergeant was probably hexed by an Undead Gypsy. He uses daggers in combat. BLOODY BONES - LEVEL ?? Bloody Bones is a rare Undead Brigand boss. He is mostly in the dreaded Catacombs. If anyone can go there and explore it would help. See if u can find or take a picture of him. His weapon is probably a sword and we are searching for him. WILL BURYBONES - LEVEL 1? Will Burybones is an Undead Gravedigger boss that is seldom seen. Mostly spotted in the semetary he is. He is a push over. EVAN THE DIGGER - LEVEL 2? Evan the Digger is an Undead Gravedigger boss. He is a regular at King's Run. He is a little rare. Killing Gravediggers until he spawns is a GREAT technic. THADDEUS WOODWORM - LEVEL 4-7 Thaddeus Woodworm is an Undead Pirate boss. He is usually seen in the Wildwoods. Keep killing undead Pirates until he spawns is a great idea. He is a bit rare. He is seen in Invasions too. UNDEAD TIMOTHY DARTAN - LEVEL 23-30 Undead Timothy Dartan is an Undead Gypsy boss. He is seen in Los Pulgas. He will always spawn in the same place. He is hard for anyone level 30 and under. He uses a doll. STENCH - LEVEL 18-25?? Stench is an Undead Slasher boss. He uses a throwing knife. He is kinda hard. He appears in Los Pulgas, Cutthroat Jungle, and other places Undead Slashers appear. FOUL CRENSHAW - LEVEL ?? Foul Crenshaw is an Undead Gravedigger boss. He is common in the Port Royal Graveyard. He is hard to find. Keep killing Gravediggers until you find him! JEREMY COLDHAND - LEVEL 18-24 Jeremy Coldhand is an Undead Grenadier boss. He is spotted in the Catacombs, Cutthroat Jungle, and other places Undead Grenadiers reside. He is slightly more dangerous than an average Undead Grenadier. He uses grenades. He is pretty rare. 'NAVY BOSSES' NATHANIEL GRIMM - LEVEL 6-12 Nathaniel Grimm is a Navy Sergeant boss. He is seen in Royal Caverns, Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, Kingshead, and possibly other navy outpost and caverns. He is harder for lower level pirates but anyone over level 10 could probably take him out. He uses a sword. SID SHIVER - LEVEL 9-14 Sid Shiver is a Navy Marine boss. He is seen in Kingshead, Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, and other navy facilaties. He uses a cutlass. He is more rare than Nathaniel Grimm. ARCHIBALD GRIMM - LEVEL 26-30 Archibald Grimm is an extremely rare Navy Dragoon boss. He is spotted at Kingshead, Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, and other Navy areas. I have never seen him. He probably uses a bayonet like other dragoons. GEOFFREY PAIN - LEVEL 1-3? Geoffrey Pain is a Navy Cadet boss. He is usually guarding the entrance to fort charles or the governours mansion. Sometimes the Wildwoods, Governours Garden, or Tortuga Graveyard. He is rarely seen HUGH BRANDISH - LEVEL ?? Hugh Brandish is Navy Guard boss. The places he is seen are unknown. He is rare. CAPTAIN THORN - LEVEL 38? Captain Thorn is an ''EXTREMELY ''rare Navy Officer boss. He has been seen in the "Black Pearl Boss Battle". His spots are unknown. He may be ''only ''be in the boss battle. IAN RAMJAW - LEVEL 14-19? Ian Ramjaw is a rare Navy Veteran boss. He is seen at Kingshead, Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, and other naval facilities. He uses a bayonet like other Navy Veterans. 'EITC BOSSES' REMINGTON THE VICIOUS - LEVEL 28-35 Remington the Vicious is an extremely dangerous Assassin boss. He always stands on the catwalk in the "Kingshead Armory". He is ''VERY ''dangerous alone. You should fight him with some tonics, a crew, and a healer. He fights with daggers such as "Viper's Nest" so running away won't help. The best thing to do is engage him in melee combat or hex him while your ''crew ''engages him in melee. NEBAN THE SILENT - LEVEL 28-35 Neban is a VERY dangerous Assassin boss working in the shadows for Lord Beckett. He is much like Remington the Vicious. He always respawns in the same place in "Beckett's Quarry". Do NOT attack him if you are under his level. CLAUDE D'ARCIS - LEVEL 6 Claude D'Arcis is an EITC thug boss in Thieve's Den on Tortuga. He is required to be defeated in the James Pidgley Recruitment Quest. He always respawns in the same place. He is on top of a catwalk. He has many Navy Guards to defend him. He is pretty easy unless he is your level. CARLOS CUDGEL - LEVEL ?? Carlos Cudgel is a Thug boss. He is mostly on flagships. Other spots where he has been seen are unknown. He is quite rare. SAMUEL - LEVEL 14-19? Samuel is a Grunt boss. He is dangerous for anyone level 20 and under. He is spotted in "Beckett's Quarry" around the big rock in the center. He uses a sword so you can run away and hex him. He has to get close to hurt you. He always respawns in the same place. ZACHARIAH SHARP - LEVEL ?? Zachariah Sharp is a Grunt boss. He appears randomly. He is not hard for players level 15 and up unlike most bosses. Fort Charles and Kingshead are his two main areas to appear. Sometimes Fort Dundee and other Naval spots. HENRY FLINT - LEVEL ?? Henry Flint is a rare EITC Hired-Gun boss. He is usually in Beckett's Quarry. Other Navy forts may have him too. He uses throwing knifes. 'CRAB BOSSES' CROQUETTES DE CRAB - LEVEL 18-25 Croquettes de Crab is a Devourer Crab boss on Isla Cangrejos. He is dangerous for anyone below his level and even those who are one or two levels ahead of him. He is found on the beach south of Jacques le Blanc. Scatter Snap is on the north. SCATTER SNAP - LEVEL 13-19 Scatter Snap is a Giant Crab boss. He is not very dangerous exept to those below his level. He is north of Jacques le Blanc on Isla Cangrejos. He is surrounded by other crabs to guard him. MAN RIPPER - LEVEL 2-5 Man Ripper is a Stone Crab boss. He is spotted on Devil's Anvil or anywhere else where crabs reside. He is easily defeated by an experienced pirate. SAND STALKER - LEVEL 1-5 Sand Stalker is a Crab boss. He can be found at Devil's Anvil the Beach on Port Royal and other places where crabs are. He is just a pesky nuisance to even the lowliest of pirates. CLAW CHIEF - LEVEL 7-10 Claw Chief is a dangerous and elusive Rock Crab boss. He is hard to defeat for most. He is spotted ad Devil's Anvil and other places where Rock Crabs are found. 'WASP BOSSES' HIVE QUEEN - LEVEL 18-25 Hive Queen is a Soldier Wasp Boss in Queen's Nest on Isla Perdida. She is the ONLY'' wasp boss. She is the mother of all the other wasps. Defeating her is the last thing you have to do to recruit Scary Mary. 'SCORPION BOSSES' VENOM LASH - LEVEL 14-19? Venom Lash is a Dread Scorpion boss that lives on Rumrunner's Isle. You have to kill it in order to accomplish a goal in the Hendry Cutts recruitment quest. MALISCIOU - LEVEL 2-5 Malisciou is a Giant Scorpion boss in the Wildwoods on Tortuga. He replaced Venom Lash. Venom Lash now resides on Rumrunners Isle. Malisciou is not a threat to anyone above level 6. He is great for Voodoo or Pistol practice. 'BAT BOSSES' FRIGHTFANG - LEVEL ?? Frightfang is a Bat boss. The type of bat he is is unknown. He is in Murky Hollow, Royal Caverns, Beckett's Quarry, and occasionally Cuba. BLOODLEACH - LEVEL 5? Bloodleach is a Bat boss. The type is unknown like Frightfang. He is usually on Cuba. Keep killing the bats on cuba until he spwans. He may also be in the Murky Hollow. FIRESTING - LEVEL ?? Firesting is a Bat boss. Murky Hollow or Cuba is where you should look for him. DEVIL WING - LEVEL ?? Devil Wing is a Vampire Bat boss. He is the rarest. You can find him in Rats Nest. 'STUMP BOSSES' DEVIL ROOT - LEVEL 33? Devil Root is a Stump boss. He is often seen on Outcast Isle. BOWBREAKER - LEVEL ?? Bowbreaker is a Stump boss. He is seen on Outcast Isle or El Sudoron. RIP TAIL - LEVEL ?? Rip Tail is a Stump boss. He is seen on Outcast Isle or El Sudoron. He used to be a Dread Scorpion boss. 'FLYTRAP BOSSES' SNAP DRAGON - LEVEL ?? Snap Dragon is a Rancid Flytrap boss. He is spotted at Misty Mire. Keep killing Rancids until you see him! SWAMP TERROR - LEVEL ?? Swamp Terror is an Ancient Flytrap boss on Outcast Isle. This boss has been changed MANY times. First it was a Huge alligator then it was a Scorpion before it became a Flytrap. El Sudoron or Outcast is where you can find him. TRAPJAW - LEVEL ?? Trapjaw is a Flytrap boss. He can be spotted at El Sudoron or Outcast. Pantano River is also apossibility. 'ALLIGATOR BOSSES' HARDTACK - LEVEL 2-5? Hardtack is a Swamp Alligator boss. He is seen at the Tortuga Graveyard. DREADTOOTH - LEVEL 14-19? Dreadtooth is a Huge Alligator boss. He is seen in El Sudoron. 'GHOST BOSSES' FOULBERTO SMASHO - LEVEL 50 Foulberto Smasho is a Ghost boss. He is the worst in the game. He is in the Cave of Lost Souls. He attacks with daggers. Even one hit of those daggers can take out a level 40 pirate. EL PATRON - LEVEL 40 El Patron is the second worst boss in the game. He is needed to be killed at the end of the Raven's Cove Story Quest. He wears a Conquistador Helmet. 'JUMBEE BOSSES' LASHAFE - LEVEL 42-52 LaShafe is a Jumbee Boss. He is Blackbeard's first mate. He appears in the last wave of jumbees in the "Queen Anne's Revenge Boss Battle". He is the highest level boss in the game but Foulberto Smasho has more health.